Reneesme Carlie Cullen & Jacob Black
by MoN cArTeR
Summary: los primeros momentos juntos son hermosos
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen & Jacob Black **

Estire mis bracitos para que me cargara mi Mami y pudiera despedirme de ella , saldría de viaje junto a mi Papi toque su rostro -"Te voy a extrañar".

-Yo también cariño, pero pronto regresaremos te llamare y te contare todo. -Mi mami tenia los ojos mas bonitos igual que mi papi.-Te amo corazón .-Beso mi mejilla y mi papi bajo las escaleras.

-"Papi vedad que cuidaras a mi mami?".-Lo mire y me sonrió

-Claro que si cariño .-Me imagine a mi mami en una burbuja y mi papi se rio .-Así no amor pero la cuidare .-me dio un beso y se subió a su Volvo Patiado , luego mi mami me dio una cosa que sonaba muy feo .

-Amor, necesito que la abras esto y me contestes ok, así podre contarte todo. Fruncí el ceño y mi mami sonrió.-Te amo corazón

Se alejaron y mi tío Mett(Emmett)me cargo y me dio vueltas estaba mareada . Toque su rostro

-Tio Mett(Emmett)deja de darme vueltas.-es sonrió y entramos a la casa me llevo hasta la sala de entretenimiento donde estaban todos mi juguetes.

Me bajo y me sentó en una cosa cómoda, ¿Donde estaba mi osito Baylee?toque el brazo de mi Tio Mett (Emmett) y le pregunte pero no me hizo caso , le volví a preguntar y no me volvió a hacer caso así estuve mucho tiempo y el seguía jugando video juegos.

Me desespere y salí gateando , no había nadie Tia Alli(Alice) y Tia Dose(Rose) salieron de compras junto con mi Tio Jas(Jasper) y mis abuelitos estaban trabajando .¿Donde estaba mi osito Baylee?... Oh ! el aparato ruidoso sii mi mami sabría su paradero .

Lo coloque en mi oído y no sonaba nada.. oh ! si debo abrirlo y mi mami estaría ahí adentro .No se oía nada lo agite pero nada lo cerré y seguí gateando .

¿Donde estaba mi familia cuando algo tan espantoso pasaba? ¿Donde estaba Baylee?me sente entrete al ventanal que daba al rio esperando a que se apareciera el enorme loro(lobo).Y asi fue se aparecio y lo vi poniendose ropa , por que deben saber que a los loros(lobos)les gusta andar sin ropa.

Aplaudi al verlo acercarse , el me sonrio y corrio para entrar a la casa. Cuando lo hizo me cargo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Como esta mi nena hermosa.-Sonrei y toque su rostro

-"Bien mami y papi ya se fueron "...recorde que no encontraba a Baylee el se dio cuenta y me ayudo a buscarlo.

Tio Mett(Emmett) lo tenia y no me lo dio hice un puchero y Jaki (Jake) me abrazo.

-Calma nena , no te pongas asi lo encontramos .-Me sonrio , hoy iria a la Ush(Push) con el para ver a los demas loros(lobos) Eth(Seth)me queria mucho y me platicaba sobre la chica que le gustaba .

-Si Emmett mañana temprano te marcare .-Jaki (Jake) le dijo a mi tio Mett(Emmett)me cargo y salimos cuando estabamos por llegar nos encontramos a Emy(Embry) el me saludo y le pregunto a Jaki (jake) que si queria salir con los demas loros(lobos) a ver chicas.

-No Embry hoy Nessie se quedara conmigo diviertanse.-Le sonrio y nos acompaño a casa de Jaki(Jake).

-Por cierto Jake ¿cuando saldras con la chica de hace rato?.-Emy(Embry) le pregunto y yo mire a Jaki(jake) quien torcio los ojos y sonrio.

-No saldre con ella Embry .-sonrio y me recoste en su pecho su corazon latia mar rapido de lo normal.

-Bueno nos vemos luego Jake , adios hermosa .-Jaki lo golpeo y comenzaron a reirse .

-Bueno nena que quieres hacer?.-Me pregunto pero yo queria dormir mi papi me mantuvo despierta porque dijo que no me veria en meses , y por eso queria estar conmigo.-Bien yo tambien estoy cansado.

Subimos a su habitacion , me rcosto en su enorme cama y fue por una manta se recosto a mi lado y yo lo abrace nos quedamos dormidos los dos.

Senti frio y abri mis ojitos y estaba obscuro , no sentia a Jaki ¿donde estaba jaki?

-Esta bien , si si ... .- lo oi estaba hablando con alguien .

-Shhh... la despertaremos.-Esa era la voz de Eth (Seth) Auu.. maldicion me duele

Oh ! habra pasado algo con el? espere a Jaki el me diria , mire el techo de la habitacion de Jaki era como el Universo que mi abuelito me enseño en la televicion.

-Ok , regresare a dormir solo descansa .- Jaki ya vendria a abrasarme , pero yo no queria que se diera cuenta que estaba despierta . Abrio la puerta despacio y se quedo ahi parado , yo tenia los ojos cerrados .

-Mi dulce princesita ¿Que estara soñando? .-Oh! se daria cuenta que estaba despierta , se acosto a mi lado y tomo mi manita en seguida la hice puño , el solo se movio .-Ya se que estas despierta .-sonrei

-Bien volveras a dormir?.-Asisti y me acurruque en su pecho era muy grande , pero cuando dormia era como si no estuviera pensando en nada yo queria mucho a Jaki era mi amigo.

-Vamos Nessie despierta .-Abri mis ojitos y vi a Eth(Seth) .-Vamos a desayunar por favor Nessie muero de hambre

Sonrei y me levante para quedar sentado toque su rostro -"¿Donde esta jaki?

-Esta preparando el desayuno me mando a despertarte , pero oye niña duermes todo lo que tu madre y tu padre no .-Solto una carcajada

-La asustaras .-Jaki me cargo.-Hola cariño, quieres comer?.-toque su rostro

-"Sip tu cosinas dico(rico).-Sonrei al igual que el.

-Cuando hablara?.-Pregunto Eth (Seth)

-No se , pienso que le da flojera .-Roso su nariz con la mia.-Desmienteme Nessie

-"Apuesto a que si puedo".-Eso lo aprendi de mi tio Mett , Jaki sonrio y me dijo .-Demuestralo .

-De que hablan Jake?.-Eth comia , yo sonrei y recorde todas las cosas que me decian y recorde una en especial a Tia Dose (Rose) "Te quiero Reneesme" ok eso .

-Te...quiedo...Jaki...-Esa era mi voz? ,Jaki se quedo paralizado y Eth tiro la cuchara , los mire y sonrei a ver sus caras.

-Ha...blo...?.-Eth pregunto.

-Cariño tocaste mi rostro ?.-Jaki pregunto y yo negue .-Santo cielo .-Su rostro se ilumino y me abraso.-Yo tambien te quiero ... deberia llamar a Edward y a Bella... si !

Tomo el telefono y hablo muy rapido , en 10 min sono el timbre y Eth abrio 8 "guampidos" (vampiros) entraron era mi mami.

-Ma...mi .-Otravez escuche mi voz ...iupi !

Se acerco y me abraso pero , ella no estaba en Alaska con Cadmen(Carmen) .-Pa...pi !.-Estire mis brasos hacia el y me cargo ellos no deberian estar aqui.

-Empezaste hablar amor , siempre estare contio para eso .-Me beso y desde ahi mi tia duende me hacia repetir su nombre .

-Haber amor , A...li...ce

-A ...-Solo me salia eso

-Jasper no puede .-Dijo mi tia

-Jas...-Dije y mi Tio Jasd (jasper) vino y me cargo antes de decirme al oido .- "Di Alli y te leo muchos libros.-A mi me gustan los libros

-Alli...-Tia Alli vino a mi

-Bien hecho , te has ganado una salida al centro comercial .-Siii !

Despues de decir todos los nombres de mis tios y abuelos , vinieron los loros fue larga la tarde mis papis sonreian en grande , Jaki tambien , bostece cuando me obligo Emy(Embry) a decir su nombre , jaki me cargo y me dormi al instante .


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER LA HISTORIA ES MIA .**

**Hola chicas disculpen la demora pero tuve asuntos que hacer …. Aquí les dejo el ultimo cap. De esta historia espero les guste y si no pues igual jaja **

**Besos.**

**Jacob POV**

Nessie por fin hablo , estaba tan feliz mi casa se volvió un auditorio los Cullen , mis amigos , mi pequeña tuvo un dia largo estaba cansada.

Mañana la llevaría de paseo a Port Ángeles asi que todos se fueron marchando .

-Jake , cuídala intentare estar viniendo.-Bella estaba arreglando unos asuntos en Alaska

-Sabes que la cuidare .-le sonreí y me abraso , siempre seriamos hermanos

-Jake háblame si hace algo nuevo.-Edward no perdía ningún movimiento de su hija en estos 3 meses había grabado todo , incluso cuando dormía.-Crees que exagero?

-No , es normal.-Se fueron y subí a dormir junto a mi pequeña.

"te quiedo jaki " esas palabras llenaron mi corazón de alegría .

Me acosté a su lado y ella se acurruco a mi lado. A la mañana siguiente Nessie me despertó jalándome los cabellos y picándome la cara

-Que paso princesa?.-le pregunte sin abrir los ojos

-Ja…ki.-Volvio a decir mi nombre

-Ya … ya vamos a cambiarte para irnos de paseo.-Ella aplaudió y gateo a la orilla de la cama para que la cambiara.

-Opa qe ti adose guado.

-Si … esa te pondré.-Le sonreí.-Y te gusto tu voz verdad? Ya hablas mas

Se rio y su risa lleno la habitación de musica , ella se tapo su boca y luego siguió riendo.

-Nop … me dusta la tua .-me abrazo y dejo que la terminara de cambiar

Me cambie lo mas rápido que pude cuando Sali del baño , Nessie, tenia su ipod y movia su cabecita .Edward guardo todas las canciones que le compuso y las que le gustaban a ella, me acerque y la cargue.

-Anone mamos.-Me pregunto

-A dar un paseo .-Me sonrió

Edward y Bella no la dejaban salir pues crecía muy rápido y la gente sospecharía. Llegue al parque principal y aparque y bajamos

-Jaki no me dejes solita .- dijo asustada

-No bebe .-comencé a caminar por el parque empujando la carriola miles de miradas se clavaron en Nessie y su enorme sonrisa.

Le compre un helado y le hiso cara de asco , con una mirada de disculpa me lo regreso

-No gusto sabe dado .-hiso un gesto

Recorrimos todo Port Ángeles toda la tarde, regresamos de nuevo al parque ahora había mas gente. Nessie veía a los bebes con cara de desaprobación.

Unos llorando, otros ensuciándose ,etc. Era lo que se suponía debería hacer ella pero Nessie era distinta dormía bien no lloraba y bueno ella se desarrollo muy rápido , ella y yo nos reíamos de los bebes y de sus madre peleando con ellos.

-Ellos son malos hijos verdad jaki?.-dijo viendo a una señora peleando con su bebe

-No nena haci se supone que son los bebes normales apenas empiezan aprender pero tu no eres ahci por que eres muy lista

-Aaah…tu eres un buen chico jaki pod eso te quedo mucho mucho.-dijo abrasándome

-Yo te quiero mas corazón. Eres mi vida.

Me abrazo y estuvimos ahí sentados viendo el atardecer juntos, después mi niña se durmió y regresamos a casa para seguir juntos toda la eternidad y ser un solo corazón .

**Ok quieren mas historias ? pues pronto la abra solo que en estos días Me han pasado un montonal de cosas … primera Brian Littrell contesto mi tweet segunda conoci a Jackson Rathbone (si Jasper jaja lo notaran en la foto) … bueno eso me ha dejado toda emocionada y pues ni tiempo para subir mis historias . pronto habrá mas ya están terminadas solo falta subirla … Aaah pero no se olviden de los ****Reviews ****eso es lo mas importante para mi saber su opinión **

**Besos a todos .**


End file.
